Perfect Without Magic
by SevlynStrange
Summary: Idk why that's the title,but it's my friend's story.(OC has magic!) Time zone:First year.


**I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own its characters. I also have no association with J.K. Rowling or Harry Potter. The only thing I own is the OC, Aliza. Creeps who hassle me incessantly to date them will be blocked. The only one I'll name is cute114girll433, seeing as they are inactive. I would also advise everyone to avoid them. **

**On a lighter note, enjoy and tell me what can be improved in the reviews!**

* * *

Aliza's POV

I woke up in the morning, the golden sunlight hitting my face as I opened my eyes.

I am a half blood, Father is a pure blood. I'm really excited for my parents have told me a lot about Hogwarts. They said I would get my letter when I was eleven, and today is my eleventh birthday!

I jumped off my bed and got ready then I went downstairs for breakfast.

_-Time skip to after breakfast cause I'm lazy-_

I went to get the mail like everyday.

One letter stood out, it was slightly brown and had emerald green writing on it, as well as a green seal. This is it. My Hogwarts acceptance letter. I slowly picked it up and read it, hardly believing my eyes.

_To Ms. Jones_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1st November._

_We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_**Minerva Mcgonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress **_

And it included a list of what I had to buy.

"Mom! Dad! I'm going to Hogwarts!"I shouted down the hallway.

"That's amazing, sweetheart!"My mother replied, smiling and my father was smiling as well.

"All right, let's go to Diagon Alley,"Father said.

Soon everyone was ready. Mother held my hand and we apparated to Diagon Alley. Our arrival was announced by a sharp _crack _and

I watched in amazement as Father tapped the wall and bricks started to make way. I looked in wonder at the colorful and bustling streets that never ceased to take my breath away with its liveliness. There were other children shopping for school supplies, young couples having a date at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream parlor, and other quirks that only Diagon Alley would have. We entered Gringott's and I saw a set of doors with engravings on them.

_"Enter,stranger,but take heed,_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed._

_For those who take,but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours._

_Thief,you have been warned,beware,_

_Of finding more than treasure there."_

That was eerie.

Mother and Father went to one of the many desks in the hall. Father cleared his throat and said:"We would like to make a withdraw." The goblin asked:"Do you have your key?"

We gave the goblin the key to vault 364 and he led us to a cart. After he got in, we started speeding past stalagmites and stalactites to our vault.

When we finally stopped, I felt very disoriented.

The goblin opened the doors and my parents took the money.

After I got my books and robes, it was time for me to get my wand. I stood outside the store and tried to read the sign. Finally, I managed to make out the words. _Olivanders, Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. _

_382 B.C.? That long? They must be really good at making wands._

"Aliza, you go in and get your wand and we'll go get you a pet."Father said. I nodded happily and stepped into the shop.

"Hello, Mr Ollivander."I greeted politely.

"Ah, Miss?"

"Jones."

"Miss Jones."He went to the back of the shop and took out a box.

"Pinewood, dragon heartstring, 9 1/2 inches."He said, passing the wand to me.

I gave it a flick and a vase on the counter shattered."I-I'm sorry."I stuttered, still a little in shock.

"It happens every day, no need to be sorry."Ollivander went to the back and then passed me another wand.

"Rosewood, Phoenix feather, 11 3/4 inches"he said.

This wand was brown, and had strange markings all over it.

I held the wand in my hand and golden streams of light appeared from the tip of the wand and surrounded me.

I felt strong, and like I could take on the world.

"Alright, that's the wand,"Ollivander said and placed the wand back into the box.

I dropped a few Galleons into his hand and walked out to see Father, holding a cage with a black owl and pastel blue eyes.

"Wow! It's beautiful!"I said,looking at the owl."I think I'll call it Night."

"That's a nice name, Aliza."Mother commented.

I smiled and said,"Thanks, Mom."

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. I know it's short, but I'll update soon. Hopefully.**** Also, what do you think should happen next chapter?**

**This was written by my friend. And edited by me. You can see the original on Wattpad, with the same title.**


End file.
